Mario
Mario & Sonic at the Special Games is an installment in the Mario & Sonic spin-off. There are 4 new characters, now making it 24 playable characters. In this game, there are events that only take place at Mario & Sonic locations. There are various other modes as well. Characters Playable Team Mario All-Around *Mario *Luigi *Bowser Jr. Speed *Daisy *Yoshi *Professor E. Gadd Power *Bowser *Wario *Donkey Kong *Funky Kong Skill *Peach *Waluigi *Diddy Kong Team Sonic All-Around *Amy *Blaze *E-123 Omega Speed *Sonic *Shadow *Metal Sonic *Espio Power *Knuckles *Vector Skill *Tails *Dr. Eggman *Silver Non-Playable: * Dry Bowser * Jet * Rouge * Dry Bones * Hammer Bro. * Eggman Nega * Magikoopa * Chaos * Petey Pirahna * Lakitu * Toad * Toadette * Toadsworth * Cream * Charmy Rivals *Dry Bowser *Jet *Omega *Rouge *Dry Bones *Hammer Bro. *Eggman Nega *Magikoopa *Chaos *Petey Pirahna Refreees *Lakitu *Toad *Toadette *Toadsworth *Cream *Espio *Charmy Other *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy *Toad *Luma *Octoomba *Pirahna Plant *Spiny *Polari *Cheep Cheep *Blooper *Unagi *Mandibug *Wiggler *FLUDD *Pianta *Wallop *Pokey *Tail Thwomp *Chao *Various Animals *Omochao *Egg Pawn *Bomb Flapper *Orbot *Cubot *Wisps *Egg Hammer *Merlina *Caliburn *Mighty Events *Octoomba's Volleyball *Super Track *Mario Kart *Robot Riot *Goomba Stomper *Wisp Testing *Galaxy Walk *Final Fortress Escape Crew *Underwater Canoeing *Chaos Controller *Ground Pound Frenzy *Caliburn Fun *FLUDD Fusion *Chaotix Chaos *Vertical Halfpipe *Ring Hockey *Wiggler's Tennis *Night of the Werehog *Very High Jump *Secret Rings *Boomerang Blast *Tropical Paradise Modes There are two other modes in this game. Party Mode You can play three different party games: Goomba Party, Slime Shooter, and Wheel of Coins Locations These are the locations for the events. Some return for the events and some have changed names. Mario locations Note that all locations are in order of events *Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy *Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii *Mushroom Kingdom from Super Mario Bros. *Gateway Galaxy/Comet Observatory (Rosalina's Galaxy Gateway) from Super Mario Galaxy *World 3 (Blooper Beach) from New Super Mario Bros. *Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine *DK Summit from Mario Kart Wii *World 5 (Wiggler Jungle) from New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Music Park from Mario Kart 7 *World 3-1 (Thwomp's Desert Palace) from Super Mario 3D Land Sonic locations *Green Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog *Crazy Gadget from Sonic Adventure 2 *Planet Wisp from Sonic Colors *Final Fortress from Sonic Heroes *Space Colony Ark from Sonic Adventure *Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight *Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes *Ice Cap Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed *Dinosaur Jungle from Sonic and the Secret Rings *Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors Collections There is a variety of things you can buy in this game! Costumes Mario series *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Bowser *Wario *Waluigi *Daisy *Donkey Kong *Bowser Jr. *Diddy Kong *Rosalina *Fire Mario *Bee Mario *Penguin Mario *Tanooki Mario *Toad *Toadette *Dry Bowser *Dry Bones *Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy Sonic series *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Dr. Eggman *Shadow *Blaze *Silver *Vector *Metal Sonic *Tikal *Big *Super Sonic *Egg Pawn *Werehog *Marine *Chip *Eggman Nega *Cream *Rouge *Omega *Jet Music Mario series *Ground Theme from Super Mario Bros. *Ground Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 *Airship from Super Mario Bros. 3 *Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 *Athletic Theme from Super Mario World *Donut Plains from Super Mario Kart *Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart *Slider from Super Mario 64 *Athletic Theme from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *Koopa Troopa Beach from Mario Kart 64 *Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Super Circuit *Bianco Hills from Super Mario Sunshine *DK Mountain from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Mario Stadium from Mario Superstar Baseball *Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS *Waluigi Pinball from Mario Kart DS *Ground Theme from New Super Mario Bros. *Castle from New Super Mario Bros. *Honeyhive Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy *Space Junk Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy *Mushroom Gorge from Mario Kart Wii *Koopa Cape from Mario Kart Wii *Daisy Cruiser from Mario Super Sluggers *Desert Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Snow Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Yoshi Star Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Ground Theme from Super Mario 3D Land *Toad Circuit from Mario Kart 7 *Neo Bowser City from Mario Kart 7 *Bob-omb Factory from Mario Party 9 Sonic series *Scrap Brain Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog *Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Death Egg Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Stardust Speedway from Sonic CD *Green Grove Zone from Sonic 3D Blast *Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure *Final Rush from Sonic Adventure 2 *Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 *Can You Feel the Sunshine? from Sonic R *Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R *Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 *Casino Park from Sonic Heroes *Rail Canyon from Sonic Heroes *Ground Theme from Shadow the Hedgehog *Back 2 Back from Sonic Rush *His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure *Seven Rings in Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings *Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings *Ground Theme from Sonic Unleashed *Gaia Temples from Sonic Unleashed *Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight *Deep Woods from Sonic and the Black Knight *Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors *Starlight Carnival from Sonic Colors *Main Menu from Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing *Title from Sonic Classic Collection *Title from Sonic Generations *Gallery from Sonic Generations Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers Category:Olympic Games